A Wilde Life
by Has An Account
Summary: After all the whirlwind of events that has happened, the Gru family just wants to start living like a normal family. But things don't always go as planned, especially when some of Gru's old enemies are involved. But they aren't just out for revenge, it's a bigger more complicated plan than that. And The Gru's are caught right in the middle of it. Mainly from Lucy or Edith's P.O.V.
1. Chapter One: Merry Christmas

**A/N: This is set at least six months after Despicable Me 2. So obviously there will be some spoilers, sorry! I don't own the characters!**

Nothing beats running for your life in the early hours of morning. Really gets your blood pumping and adrenalin rushing through you veins. And how many times had Lucy Gru/Wilde done this? Countless times, so why should this time be different? Maybe because Lucy didn't know what was chasing her. Yeah, that can make a difference. Or maybe because for some strange reason Lucy was in her pajamas. That will also make a difference.

"EEEEIIIIIIY!" Lucy yelled. There was a cliff there, great. She scanned the woods, hoping that whatever was chasing her had just given up. For a second she didn't she anything. Then a rustle in the undergrowth caught her eye. She fished around in her pockets hoping that she would have some sort of a weapon. Relief washed over her as she pulled out her trusty lipstick taser.

That bit of relief melted away slightly as a tall, cloaked figure stepped out of the bushes. Naturally Lucy got ready to fire her taser.

"Merry Christmas." Lucy just gaped at the figure.

"Excuse me?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"I said Marry Christmas." Gru's voice snapped Lucy awake.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy said rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment, "Was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Actually, you were screaming." Gru told her, "What was going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some crazy guy in a cloak chasing me off a cliff. It threw me for a loop when he told me 'Merry Christmas' though." Lucy said. She couldn't help but laugh at how stupid she sounded.

"Dat's always nice." Gru muttered sarcastically, "But did you have to scream? I think I'm deaf now."

Lucy didn't get a chance to answer because right at that very moment all three of her girls burst into the room.

"Gurls! What are you doing?" Gru asked, but he knew. It was Christmas morning, and the girls wanted their presents.

Edith and Agnes were jumping on the bed, Agnes pausing to hit someone in the face with her unicorn every once in a while. Margo hung back. She was too old for this kind of stuff. Lucy winked at her oldest daughter and she got up and started jumping with Edith and Agnes. Margot rolled her eyes and came over to join them.

"Okay, okay! Enuff!" Gru said. He was trying to sound fatherly, but couldn't manage. Not when the four people he loved most were all around him, having fun. "Who wants presents?" Gru asked getting up out of bed.

"Me!" Edith and Agnes shouted at the same time. Margo just shrugged, she didn't want to sound rude.

Edith jumped on Gru's back for a piggy back ride, "No fair!" Agnes protested. Lucy hoisted her youngest up onto her shoulders walked out of the room, Gru following close behind. Edith whispered something in Gru's ear and then the two of them took off running through the hallway. Lucy looked stunned, but only for a fraction of a second, then she ran after Gru. Margo ran just behind them laughing.

When they reached the living room, the girls were in awe. When they had went to bed there was only a Christmas Tree, now the whole room was lit up and decorated. Lucy smiled, she loved to make the girls happy, _her _girls happy.

"Wow." Margot said, "This is pretty cool."

"Are you too old for this too?" Lucy asked Margo. Margo blushed, "No way!" She assured her mother, "You guys did a great job decorating."

"Don't let your sisters hear you. As far as they're concerned, Santa was just here." Lucy warned Margot, "But yes, we did do a pretty fine job."

"Can we open the presents now?" Agnes asked innocently.

"Go ahead." Gru sighed.

Lucy sat next to Gru on the couch and watched the girls tear into their presents and smile with delight when they would open something. After the girls were done, Lucy noticed, there were still presents under the tree.

Two to be exact. And in Agnes's big, scribbly handwriting one said Dad and the other said Mom. Margo picked up both of the presents and carried them over to Gru and Lucy. "These are from all three of us." She said handing out the presents.

Lucy smiled and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside the crude, (but cute), wrappings was a pair of light blue earings and a matching bracelet. "Aw, these are adorable!" She exclaimed holding them in her hand.

"They're also deadly." Edith said grinning. Lucy looked at Margo, "How exactly are these deadly?"

Margo showed Lucy how the earings became blow darts and the bracelet became a launcher. "These are amazing." Lucy told the girls as she put the earings in and the bracelet on. Then it was Gru's turn to open his present. He carefully unwrapped the paper and on the inside was a black T-shirt. He unfolded it and on the front was a picture of a unicorn in a grey and black striped scarf. Under the picture were the words, "One Big Unicorn". On the back were three colorful kittens. Gru smiled and quickly wiped his eyes. He was the greatest ex-villain ever, he didn't cry.

"Dis is the best shurt dat I will ever wear." Gru said. He pulled his family into a hug. Nothing could ruin this moment.

_Ding._ Except maybe the doorbell.

* * *

"This place is very tacky." Mrs. Gertrude Wilde said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Mom, this is my house." Lucy said, exasperated. She had invited her mother over for Christmas and was starting to regret it. So far all she had done was criticize the house and it's villainous décor.

"What is this?!" Mrs. Wilde exclaimed pointing to the lion biting the dog, biting the cat, biting the mouse.

"Actually I really don't know." Lucy admitted, "It adds a mysterious and dark look to the hall don't you think?"

Mrs. Wilde just stared at her daughter in amazement. She'd always known that Lucy was just a little insane, but this was too far. She had married a creep, and was now living in his creepy house. It was just not a place for a sophisticated woman like her daughter.

"Um... Is my hair a mess or something?" Lucy asked feeling uncomfortable under her mother's disapproving gaze.

"I also noticed that you were still in your pajamas." Mrs. Wilde stated, "Very unlady-like."

"Why don't you come and meet my family?" Lucy suggested, quickly changing the subject.

Mrs. Wilde sniffed, she could tell that she wasn't going to enjoy meeting Lucy's 'family'.

"You can relax on the couch and I'll go get Gru and the girls from the kitchen, they're eating breakfast." Lucy told her mom with fake cheer. She should have known that this was going to be a bad idea. But Gru had wanted to meet Lucy's mother in person. So far, because Lucy's parents lived in London, they had only video chatted at their wedding.  
Mrs. Wilde looked at the couch and a look of disgust spread across her face. It didn't stop her from sitting down though.

"Gru my mom's in the living room." Lucy said poking her head into the kitchen. Gru was too busy flipping pancakes, watched by an audience of three cheering girls to notice. Gru's mother, Dr. Nefario and a couple of minions were sitting at the table.

"Mom, come in here!" Lucy yelled down the hall. Mrs. Wilde stood up and made her way into the kitchen.  
"This is Margo, Edith and Agnes, my girls." Lucy said, smiling, as she pointed to each girl in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Wilde said. Even Agnes didn't take a step closer. Edith didn't bother to hide her rude facial expression. Margot lightly kicked Edith, and Edith tried to put on a normal face.

"This is Marlena, Gru's mom and Dr. Nefario, a close friend." Lucy introduced the people sitting around the table. But Mrs. Wilde wasn't even paying attention, she was more concerned with the small, yellow what-ever-they-were.

"That's Larry, Dave and Stuart, the best minions." Lucy said smiling at the three minions. Dave blushed, he still kind of liked Lucy and believed that they could have had a great future together.

"What exactly _are _they?" Mrs. Wilde asked, wearing her signature disgusted expression. Lucy just shrugged in reply.

"And this is Gru." Lucy said standing beside Gru. He was wearing the light blue apron that Lucy had made for his birthday over his new One Big Unicorn shirt. Mrs. Wilde tried to hide her disappointment, why was _he_ cooking and nor Lucy?

"I can see where Lucy got her good looks from." Gru said politely, with as much fake honesty as he could muster. Edith burst out laughing and even Margot had to try and hide her giggles because the truth is, that was a down-right lie.  
Mrs. Wilde was a bigger lady, with a very pinched face. She was wearing a giant purple coat that made her look somewhat like a huge, purple apple. That is, if apples could be purple. the only way she even resembled her tall, thin daughter was because she had the same red-orange hair, (although hers was somewhat faded).

"You have a wonderful family." Mrs. Wilde said. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that she didn't mean it.

_"Mom, do you think I'm a freak?" A little red-headed girl asked her mother.  
"Lucy, you certainly do at like one." The girl's mother told her daughter.  
"I am NOT a freak. I just like different stuff than most kids." The little girl protested.  
"Most kids want normal jobs a spy is a job for a freak." The girl's mother said matter-of-factly.  
This made the little girl begin to cry, "You never, ever like what I what! You never, ever help me! I hate you!"  
"Ladies don't talk like that to their mother's, now go to your room." The girl's mother snapped harshly._

The little girl, now all grown up, burst into tears at the memory and at what was happening to her. Lucy ran upstairs into her and Gru's bedroom and sat down on the bed. She hadn't cried since she was little. This wasn't normally something she would be, much less in front of her kids.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Gru asked, coming and sitting down next to her. He put his arm around Lucy and she began to cry into his shoulder.

"Why does she hate everything I do?" Lucy asked between sobs, "It's been that way as long as I can remember."

Gru gently rubbed Lucy's back, "I know what it's like."

Lucy lifted her head and looked into Gru's deep blue eyes, her green ones sparkling with tears. Gru could tell something was very wrong here.  
"Iz dere something you want to tell me?" he asked, stroking Lucy's messy morning bed-head hair.

"As a little girl, all my mom cared about was that I would grow up to be a very well-respected businesswoman and carry on the family tradition of running our jewelry company. But ever since I could walk and talk I wanted to be something else. A spy or a secret agent. My mom didn't think it was proper. She was always trying to get me to do something else. Whenever I mentioned being a spy she would be furious with me and with all the other kids treating me like a freak, that's what I though I was. Just a freak." Lucy said, she wasn't crying anymore, " And so after a while my mother just stopped encouraging me or supporting me. We would fight all the time. I moved in with my friend and her parents during high school and mom moved to London. She never even came to see me, even when I got into a good college and became a spy. This is the first time I've seen her in person in twenty years. I thought it would go better."

Gru hugged Lucy and whispered in her ear, "I don't care if you're a rich businesswoman or not, you are better as a secret agent. But you are de best at being here, with your family."

Lucy smiled, Gru always knew how to make her feel better. "Well, we have company to attend to." Lucy said cheerfully jumping up.  
Gru sighed, Lucy was just the love and light that he needed in his life. He also wondered how he could make freezing Mrs. Wilde look like an accident.

**A/N: So yes, that's the first chapter! I did make up Mrs. Wilde's character. It got a little out of character toward the end, but that's the way I wanted it to go. It shows how people can't always be perfect and in-character all the time. I apologize in advance for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. If you could point them out so I can mix them that would be awesome. I don't think that I will be updating everyday, but if I get reviews that could change. If you want to flame it, go ahead but I'd prefer constructive criticism. Next chapter will be up soon, but I'm really busy so I can't say for sure. Hope you enjoyed it! One more thing, the reviews I put on this story were explaining some minor problems I was having with my computer.**


	2. Chapter Two: Days End Evesdropping

**Yay! I figured out how to edit my chapter! I'm not a newbie or anything, it's just that this is the first time that I used the copy-and-paste. Usually I upload from Microsoft Word or something. Anyway, thanks to all my reviews, myself not included. You guys really made me happy and I hope that you will continue to give you opinions and support. And without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy.**

Lucy went downstairs and back into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting and listening to a conversation about sports with Dr. Nafario and Gru's mother. Occasionally, Mrs. Wilde would interrupt with some stupid comment about how sports were too overrated, or how they were impractical. Lucy was embarrassed. She smiled and waved to them before heading into the living room where Gru was sitting with the girls watching T.V.  
Lucy noticed Edith wasn't with them. She looked questioningly at Margo. Margo shrugged and pointed upstairs. Lucy headed out of the living room and up the stairs. Lucy and Margo had grown closer over the last months. But the one girl that she had related to the most was Edith. Just like Edith, she was crazy and adventurous. But unlike Edith she was rejected by her own mother. Lucy was determined to make sure that noting of the sort ever happened to ant of the girls, especially Edith.

"Edith?" Lucy asked before going into the girls' room.

"Yeah?" Edith asked, "I'm in here."

"So you are." Lucy said opening the door and walking in, "Why are you in here?"

"Your _mom _asked me why I wore my hat and I told her that I didn't want to tell her. Then she asked me if I always treated people like this. I asked what is 'like this'. Then she told me that it was being mysterious and weird. And I told her, 'I wear my hat because I can'. Then I walked away." Edith said. She put an icy, snotty emphasis on the word, mom.

"I'm sorry Edith. It's my fault isn't it? I was the one who left." Lucy said putting her arm around Edith.

"Don't be mad at yourself mom." Edith told Lucy, "But it kinda was your fault."

This took Lucy by surprise. Edith cringed, _I've said the wrong thing. I'm in for it now, _Edith thought. But instead of being mad, Lucy just laughed.  
"You, Edith are just like me when I was a kid." Lucy told Edith.

"But you like me right, you don't hate that I want to be a spy?" Edith asked, "I spied on your conversation." Edith added when Lucy's surprised expression returned.

"Of course I want to be a spy!" Lucy exclaimed, "Whatever you want to be is what I want you to do."

Edith stood up and ran downstairs, calling out a 'thank's mom' as she ran own the stairs. This made Lucy especially happy. She loved it when the girls called her mom. Margo normally didn't, but then again she hardly ever called Gru dad.  
Lucy got up out of the girls' room she was lost in her own happy thoughts and she didn't notice the big figure in the hallway.

"Stay right where you are." She commanded, taking out her lipstick taser and pointing it at the shadowy figure.

"Get that _away _from me!" The figure hissed stepping toward Lucy and smacking the taser out of her hands.

"Oh, hi there mom." Lucy exclaimed sheepishly.

"You have officially lost you mind! What have you done with your life?!" Mrs. Wilde yelled at Lucy throwing her hands in the air and flailing them are for emphasis. If anyone was watching, it would look to them as if Mrs. Wilde were on the edge of a cliff. Lucy very much hoped that nobody was watching.

"Well, obviously not what you had in mind..." Lucy said, trailing off when she said her mother's furious look. She wished that she could melt into the wall.

"Lucy Wilde, you are a disgrace to our family!" Mrs. Wilde yelled.

_"Mom! Guess what?" Six-year-old Lucy asked her mother excitedly.  
"What Lucy?" Her mother asked with a sigh.  
"I made a collar for the cat!" Little Lucy exclaimed. She held up the cat and around it's neck was a stick of TNT, "He's my spy cat!"  
Mrs. Wilde snatched the cat from Lucy, "You are a destructive disgrace to our family!"_

_"Lucy, what is this?" Mrs. Wilde exclaimed holding up a piece of paper.  
"That's the test that I failed." Fourteen-year-old Lucy confessed to her very unhappy mother.  
"You are disgrace to our family." Mrs. Wilde said crumpling up the test. _

"Guess what mom?" Thirty-nine-year-old Lucy asked her mother.

"What?" Mrs. Wilde asked, calming down from her outrage.

"I'm not a part of your family anymore. Or at least I wish I wasn't." Lucy told her mother, "I can't cook and a work at the AVL. That is who I am. Also, I love Gru and you can't do anything about that."

Mrs. Wilde was as red as a pomegranate, (the inside of one), and she was shaking. "Fine. You can do whatever you want, just I will not be there for you."

"You've never been therefor me!" Lucy cried out. She turned on her heel and stalked down the stairs. Mrs. Wilde followed behind her. Lucy went into the living room, but Mrs. Wilde just stuck her nose in the air and left. Lucy almost sighed with relief. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching the news. Lucy went to join them

"Hey guys." Lucy said cheerfully. She hoped that somebody would scoot over, but to her disappointment, nobody did. She frowned with playful displeasure. Then an idea hither. She just ran across the room and flung herself into Gru's lap. He let out a gasp as Lucy plopped on his lap. But then he smiled.

"_Lately we have been up against some of the worst crimes yet!" S_aid the cop on the news.  
_"What are the criminals you are dealing with?" _The newscaster asked the cop.  
_"It's a whole group of them, all working together!" _The cop exclaimed, then he started to name some of them of.

"Those are all villains that I've fought!" Lucy exclaimed, "And defeated." She added smugly.

But Gru wasn't listening he was busy complaining about something that they had just said. "Dey called me 'dat guy who took the moon'!" He spluttered, "I am not just your average guy! I am a master villain!"

"Ex-Villain." Lucy reminded Gru.

"Whatever." Gru muttered.

* * *

Edith was laying awake in bed, she could hear her parents arguing quietly down the hall. Margo and Agnes were both asleep but Edith couldn't fall asleep. She decided to spy on Gru and Lucy. She got up and tiptoed out of her room, avoiding the squeaky floorboards. Edith had grabbed the little spy backpack that she had made herself. It contained two walkie-talkies, a rope, an empty glass and her ninja mask. She slipped on the mask and took out the glass. Edith pressed it to her parents' door and put her ear up to it. She had learned the trick from Lucy and felt a little bit guilty using against her. But Secret spies couldn't feel guilty about who they were spying on and she strained her ears to listen.

"What do mean you want to be a villain again?" Edith recognized that as Lucy's voice.

"Dat's just what I mean. I want to go back to stealing stuff and pulling off heists and things like dat." That was Gru's voice.

"But you're part of the AVL!" Lucy exclaimed just above a whisper.

"I know, I know." Gru said.

"You know that they'll arrest you. They don't care if you have a family." Lucy sighed.

"Let me make a promise. One more giant crime and then I will stop entirely." Gru said.

Lucy didn't respond for a minute then she cleared her throat, "Let me think about it."

There was a long silence, then Edith heard footsteps coming toward the door and she dove into the bathroom just in time. Lucy came out of her bedroom and came right toward the bathroom where Edith was hiding. Edith had no choice she reveled her hiding spot.

Lucy screamed. She hadn't even taken three steps out of her room when a figure dressed all in black jumped out from behind the sink. Then she noticed how small it was.

"Edith, what are doing?" Lucy asked.

"I was spying on you." Edith admitted. She shuffled her feet around.

"I'm not mad, just don't do that again." Lucy said, "Now go back into your room, I think I hear Gru coming." Lucy added with a wink. Sure enough she was right.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gru asked coming out into the hall just as Edith went back into her room.

"Oh, yeah, It was just a spider. I killed it." Lucy said cheerfully. Gru smiled and went back into his room, Lucy following.

Edith went back into bed as well, but she kept thinking about what she had overheard. But soon she fell asleep.

At that very moment, the phone rang. Waking Edith up as well as everyone else in the house.

**So that is chapter two. Hope you liked it, next one should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter Three: Spying, Texting and Traps

**I only got two reviews for chapter two and one of them was saying how my spelling mistakes are funny. I don't write just for reviews, but it's nice to get them. Anyway, here's chapter three!**

The phone call was from none other than Mr. Ramsbottom. He had explained to Gru and Lucy that one of the other agents had interpreted a cell signal from a villain called The Overkill. This guy was going to get Vector off the moon, and he wanted Lucy and Gru to keep this from happening. So Lucy and Gru had left in at 4 o'clock that morning, leaving Margo in charge.

While Gru and Lucy were flying to N.A.S.A headquarters in Gru's plane, Edith was sulking around the house. She was dressed up her ninja gear but didn't feel like fighting or training. For once in her life, Edith felt like crying. When she finally fell asleep, she had a nightmare. Not the normal scary dream with monsters and such, this one was _really_ scary. In it Gru and Lucy had returned her to the orphanage, and kept Agnes and Margo. Edith shuddered at the though of the orphanage, it brought back bad memories.

_Edith had just discovered one of the most fun things ever. Making mud pies! Little four-year-old Edith wanted Miss Hattie to see her amazing work of art. Even though Miss Hattie wasn't exactly the most loving person, (in fact she really didn't like that strange girl named Edith), Edith was sure that she would love the pie.  
"Edith, what is this?" Miss Hattie asked Edith with a disgusted look on her face.  
"That's a mud pie. I made just for you." Edith tried to look innocent, but she wasn't really good at that sort of thing.  
Miss Hattie pocked at it then sighed, "Nobody is ever going to adopt you."  
Edith felt the world around her crumbling and she just stood there. Did everyone hate her that much that nobody would adopt her? She almost fell over but regained her balance.  
"I think that you can have a nice little stay in the Box Of Shame, don't you think?" Miss Hattie said sweetly. Edith nodded, to sad to even protest. She just hid under the box, thinking. And that's when she realized something. It was all Miss Hattie's fault that she was sad, it was all Miss Hattie's fault that she was in this miserable box. Edith vowed to get back at Miss Hattie, by doing what she loved, making mud pies._

Every day Edith would bring Miss Hattie a mud pie, and usually she would end up in the Box Of Shame of it, but it was worth seeing Miss Hattie's look of disgust. She knew that Miss Hattie hated mud pies, but as long as there was mud, she couldn't do anything about it. That was how Edith got revenge.

"Edith, are you feeling okay?" Margo asked, noticing that Edith was moping around.

Normally Edith would just lie and say she was okay, but for some reason she decided to tell the truth, "What if Gru and Lucy want to give us back?"

Margo sighed and put her arm around Edith, "They won't." She assured her little sister.

Edith was doubtful but she didn't want Margo to notice so she smiled and nodded. Margo smiled back and let go of Edith's shoulder. Edith sighed, she wasn't a very huggy person. But then, neither was Margo. _Margo's just in a good mood today. _Edith thought. Then she got a great idea, to check Margo's phone to see what was making her so happy. But that would take some serious spy-work.

Step One: Get Margo away from her phone.

That was going to be the hardest part because Margo and her phone were practically joined at the hip, or more practically, joined at hand.

Edith sat on the couch to think for a moment, Agnes came to sit next to her. At first Edith was going to tell her to go away, then she thought of a better idea. She could get Agnes to go outside and Margo would run after her because they weren't allowed outside when they were home alone.

"Agnes, don't tell Margo, but I think there's a unicorn outside in the front yard." Edith whispered to Agnes. At this Agnes's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Yeah really." Edith said enthusiastically. Agnes jumped up and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, the door opened and slammed shut. Edith jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, where Margo was sitting texting.

"Agnes just ran outside!" Edith shouted with fake urgency. She must have sounded convincing, because Margo set down her phone and ran down the hall, following Agnes.

Edith waited until the door closed then she picked up Margo's phone. She had spied on Margo enough times to know that her password was Minion. Edith entered the password and hit the messaging icon. She scrolled through Margo's conversations. One in particular caught her eye, the one with that Antonio boy. She started to read it.

Antonio: Listen Margo, I'm really sorry about everything. I really messed up.

Margo: Why should I believe you?

Antonio: I don't have a reason, so you don't have to. I just want you to know that I'm sorry.

Margo: I'm done with boys.

Antonio: But what if they don't want to go out with you, just be your friend?

Margo: Okay...

Antonio: You're a really cool girl, I just want a friend like you. Ever since my dad was arrested all of my friends stopped hanging out with me.

Margo: I know what that's like. Not to have friends.

Antonio: Do you want to bring your sisters to the park, I'll be there.

Margo: Okay, but if this is a trap...

Antonio: You have rights to be suspicious, but I promise it's not a trap.

Margo: Alright, I'll be there at noon with snacks.

Antonio: Thanks.

Margo: For what?

Antonio: A second chance.

Edith quickly turned off the phone and returned it to the table just in time for Margo and Agnes to walk into the kitchen. Edith pretended to be getting herself some cereal. Agnes sat down at the table and began to sing.

"Unicorns I love them, I love unicorns. They are so fluffy, we all love them. They are so cute, and real. And I'm gonna pet one." Agnes sang quietly while playing with her unicorn. Edith sighed, what did she do to deserve this?

* * *

"I told you, we should have turned right." Lucy said triumphantly pointing to the map, "I was right!"

"Okay, so were dis time" Gru agreed, rolling his eyes.

"So turn right." Lucy said grabbing the steering wheel and yanking it to the right. The plane jerked to the right. _How she ever got her driver's license is a mystery to me, _Gru thought.

After another couple minutes of flying, Gru flew downward. The plan was to land a few miles away then take Lucy's car (which was strapped to the plane) the rest of the way so they didn't attract to much attention to themselves.

With Gru steering, the plane glided down easily and landed very smoothly. He hit a button and his plane blended into the surrounded area. A modification that Dr. Nefario had worked on.

"You can't even tell it's there." Lucy remarked looking at where the plane was.

"Yes, Nefario and I did a pretty good job." Gru said smugly.

"What? You helped, no way!" Lucy said teasing Gru. But instead of laughing, Gru looked very serious, he held his hand up signaling for Lucy to be quiet. There was a rustle in the bushes. It reminded Lucy of her dream and she pulled out her weapon. Gru did the same. He had his freeze ray and Lucy had her miniature flamethrower.

"Drop the weapons." A familiar voice commanded. Out of the shadows stepped a guy in orange pajamas.

"Vector?" Gru spluttered in disbelief.

"I'm back from the moon and here for revenge." Vector smirked, "You looked surprised to see me?"

"I thought that Overkill was going to get you today." Gru said.

"That was part of the trap." Vector said, "Oh yeah! You fell for it!"

While Gru and Vector were talking, Lucy had pulled out her cell phone and called the house. She got the answering machine. "Margo, Edith, Agnes, we walked into a trap. Have Dr. Nefario help you track our call. Don't come for us yourselves. We should be..." Lucy was cut off as Vector grabbed her phone and smashed it on the ground. She looked up to see Gru tied up.

"Well, this was easier than I thought it would be." Vector muttered to himself.

"Aren't you going to tie me up?" Lucy asked Vector.

"Oh, almost forgot." Vector said tying Lucy's hands and feet together, "Let's move!" He yelled.

Two large, muscular men came out from the shadow of the trees. The one poked Gru with the end of a strange looking gun, and told him to walk. The other just slug Lucy over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled, swinging her feet around. She wanted to kick this guy, but having her feet tied together made that hard.

"Be nice to her." Gru warned the guy. He also had his feet tied up and was hopping behind Lucy and the guy carrying her. The guy grinned and stopped walking. Then he let Lucy drop. With her hands bound behind her back she had nothing to break her fall and she landed square on her face.

"Dan what have I told you about mistreating the prisoners?" Vector yelled from the front of the pack.

"Not to do it." The guy, Dan, replied. He bent over to pick Lucy back up but she struggled to her feet.

"I can get around myself." She said icily. Gru had never heard her sound like that. She was very intimidating.

"Suit yourself, it's a long walk though." Dan said shrugging.

And it was a long walk. By the end of it, Gru was carrying Lucy who had tripped and hurt her ankle (Gru refused to let that Dan guy close to Lucy after he had dropped her).

Finally they had reached their destination. It was a small, normal looking house in a small town. But Gru assumed that that actual lair was underground. Vector must have realized how painfully obvious his old lair was. Now that Gru thought about it, his lair looked pretty evil from the outside. But people had never put two and two together to figure out that a villain lived there. Well, ex-villain now.

"Welcome to my new lair!" Vector said proudly, interrupting Gru's thoughts. He opened the door for his two henchmen and let it slam on Gru and Lucy. Vector had retied Gru's hand's in front of him so that he could hold Lucy. This also made it easier to open the door. Lucy jumped out of Gru's arms and collapsed onto a chair. He ankle was red a swollen now.

"Take them to their prison cell." Vector commanded the two men.

Gru sighed, he hoped that the kids had gotten Lucy's phone call, or else they were going to be stuck here awhile.

**That turned out longer than I expected, but I wanted to add some more plot to the story. Yes, there will be another villain coming into the mix soon. So I hope ya'll liked it, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four: Villain League Plans

**Thanks to me wonderful reviewers, your reviews are appreciated! Another thing I have to say is wow! Over a thousand views already! Thanks guys! I am even amazing myself with the speed of getting out these chapters! Usually it takes longer than this. I don't know how much longer this streak will keep up though. And now presenting chapter four. I don't own Despicable Me, but I'm sure everyone knows that.**

"Do you play any sports?" Margo asked Antonio.

"I used to play soccer, but I don't play sports anymore." Antonio replied.

The two kids were sitting on a bench talking and eating the blueberries that Margo brought. Edith and Agnes were running around the playground with a few other little kids. It looked like they were playing tag.

"So how did you get your dad to let you come here?" Antonio asked grabbing a handful of blueberries.

"He's actually not home right now, I snuck out." Margo said. She felt really guilty about it now that she thought about what she did.

"What?" Antonio asked, clearly surprised, "You should get back to your house."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Margo said. She hopped that she didn't sound mean or anything.

"No, it's fine." Antonio told the frantic girl, "I just don't want you to be in trouble."

"For a kid that spends all his time away from any other people playing video games, you're pretty considerate." Margo teased.

Antonio smiled, "Can I walk home with you?"

"Yeah, of course." Margo said. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "Hold on." She said taking it out.

"Margo, this is Dr. Nefario."

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"You need to get home _right now_."

"Sorry, I'll be right there." Margo said and she hung up.

"Sorry Antonio, I have to get home." Margo said, "Edith, Agnes hurry!" She added yelling to her sisters. They came rushing over.

"Bye." Antonio said.

"See ya!" Margo called as she ran off, Edith running next to her and Agnes riding piggyback.

Margo and her sisters rushed in the house out of breath after running all the way home. Well, Agnes was smiling happily, she didn't have to run. Dr. Nefario was riding his little buggy thing back and forth across the floor, Margo assumed that he was pacing.

"What happened?" Margo asked.

"Gru and Lucy are in trouble. I was able to track he call and it came from Lucy's cell phone. They are in Florida, near small town, I forgot the name." Dr. Nefario told the girls.

"Come on, we have to go help them!" Agnes yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to her parents.

"You three are going to stay..." Dr. Nefario was cut of by Margo, "We're all going." She said and then crossed her arms. Edith and Agnes followed her lead. This was their way of protesting to get what they wanted.

Dr. Nefario nodded slowly, "Alright then, we can take the car."

"The tank-car?" Edith asked, she loved that thing.

"Yes." Nefario replied, "But we'd better hurry." With that he gunned the engines on his buggy and sped off at mind boggling speeds of two miles per hour. Margo sighed, at this rate they would never get there.

* * *

The prison calls were absolutely repulsive. They were about ten feet long and ten feet wide. The ceiling was barely six foot and the walls were painted at disgusting orange. Lucy cringed, she was turning into her mother. She had been tossed, literally tossed into the cell onto the cement ground, added another bruise to her growing collection. To top it all off, she couldn't move her ankle or put any weight on it. She also thought that she had seen a mouse using the bathroom in the corner of the cell. Lucy made a mental note to avoid it over there.

Gru's cell was just across the hallway from Lucy's, but he was asleep. He had struggled and so Vector had tasered him. That made Lucy mad because he had used _her _taser that he had stolen from her.

A sudden loud sound caught her eye and she looked down the hallway. Vector stumbled down the stairs. He said muttered something about how he should put a light there. Lucy snickered.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Vector snapped, "Well I'll show you funny."

The henchmen came down the stairs behind Vector. _These guys just love sudden appearances._ Lucy thought, but she didn't say it out loud.

"This is Overkill, and you know Dan." Vector said motioning to the two men, "My dad hired them to make sure that I can get my revenge. Overkill here is an expert on different ways to torture people."

This made Lucy shift uncomfortably. When Gru had told her about Vector, he had said the Vector was no threat, just a stupid kid with money. But now Lucy had second thoughts. Sure he was pretty dorky, but he was more of a threat now. The villain named Overkill came and unlocked Lucy's cell. Her hands and feet were still bound together, so the only thing that she could do was scream.

"Gru!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Which was really loud. Gru hardly even noticed.

"Not only did we taser him, but also we sedated him with a powerful drug." Vector laughed, "Beat that, Wilde!"

Lucy cleared her throat, "Actually, I'm a Gru now."

"What, haha, don't make me laugh." Vector chuckled, "Now lets go."

Overkill hoisted Lucy on her shoulder and she just let him. As a secret agent, she knew when she was defeated. Lucy tried not to think for the fate to come. Instead she thought about her family. Margo, the smart one and cute little Agnes. And then there was Edith, so much like herself. Without meaning to, Lucy snifled.

"Don't cry, we won't kill you." Overkill said in a mocking tone, "Yet." He added grinning maliciously.

Lucy tries not to shudder, he didn't want this guy thinking that she was weak.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked. She didn't even have to try to sound strong, she just did. It was part of her AVL training to be able to sound unaffected in moments when normal people would panic.

"That is for you to find out soon." Overkill said laughing, "You're the clever one aren't you?" He added, suddenly changing the subject.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked indignantly.

"You and your partner Gru. You're the smart one of the two." Overkill explained to Lucy like she was a helpless little kid.

"No! We both happen to be pretty smart." Lucy snapped. She didn't have the patience for stupid people. Especially when they were holding you hostage.

"Okay, okay just asking." Overkill said, "May I ask you something?" He asked when they were far from any people.

"What?" Lucy asked with an annoyed sigh. First he just picked her up like a sack of potatoes, without her permission, now he was asking her if he could ask a question. Some people had no respect.

"What made a lovely young lady want to fight villains. Especially what made you want to team up with that Gru guy?" Overkill asked. Lucy just gaped. Was this idiot hitting on her? Finally, after a long awkward pause, Lucy answered. "Can I not choose a career without people questioning me? Another thing, I'm thirty-nine I don't know when people started considering that young." Lucy laughed at her last comment. Gru always told her that she looked like a twenty-year-old. She had assumed that he was just flattering her, now she wondered if he was right. "And Gru isn't just my business parter, he's also my husband." Lucy finished.

Overkill didn't respond. He wished that he could just keep his mouth shut sometimes. "Sorry, that's nothin' that I should be concerned about." He said, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"You got that right." Lucy said hitting him lightly with her feet, "Now don't you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I can't do that Wilde." Overkill snarled, returning his villainous composure. Lucy didn't even bother to correct him. She had a better idea. Overkill had slung her over his shoulder so that her head was by his ear. She blew harshly in his ear, making him flinch and move his hand up to his ear. Lucy took her chance and flipped out of his grip. The floor rushed toward her, and she hit it with a loud thud. She tried to ignore the pain that exploded in her jaw (she had landed on her face again). Lucy wriggled around trying to get up but only managing to look like a fish out of water. Overkill laughed and bent over to pick her back up. Lucy was ready for this and she swung her feet up at him. They collided with his temple and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

"That wasn't too hard." Lucy said smiling. She pulled out a knife that Overkill had in his pocket and cut herself loose.

"Overkill where are you!" Vector's voice shouted from somewhere down the hall. Lucy froze, then saw an open door. Still holding the knife she quickly entered the room. It was empty except for a desk with a computer on it. Lucy clicked the mouse and the computer whirred to a start. Vector may be improving as a villain, but he still wasn't good enough to password lock his computers. Lucy opened it to the home-screen. There was only one icon, a messaging one. She clicked it. When it finished loading, she scrolled through the conversations, like Edith had done earlier (though Lucy had no knowledge of this) she saw that they were all with other villains. They were all also about the same subject. Teaming up to create an unstoppable villain league. All of the villains had agreed to it except one. And that one was Gru.

**Uh... I don't really have a lot to say except my reasoning behind Lucy's age. I googled it and it said that she was about forty and that Gru was like forty-five. So yeah. I wasn't sure where to end this one, there's so much going on! Hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Just A Lovely Evil Scheme

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! :) Chapter five is up!**

While the girls and Dr. Nefario were driving, Lucy was sneaking around the lair. She was actually trying find her way back to the prison cells but had only managed to get herself lost. Vector's new lair was a maze of dimly lit hallways and empty rooms. Lucy found it quite unnerving. Not to mention her ankle hurt badly. She had a hunch that it was sprained.

"I know she's somewhere!" Lucy almost screamed when she heard a voice shout from down the hall. But instead of screaming she dove into another empty room near by. Lucy let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, all these narrow escapes were wearing on her.

"Shhhhh, if you are quiet enough you can hear her heels click on the floor." The voice was closer now, and Lucy recognized it as Vector's. She heard him and two other people stop walking right outside the room where she was hiding. Lucy held her breath and sat as still as possible. Luckily Vector wasn't that patient, or observant, "Come on you two we're just wasting time."

Lucy sighed quietly and started to stand up. She came crashing back to the floor for a fifth time that day. She had forgotten about her ankle while she was sitting and accidentally put too much weight on it. The thump sound from her fall alerted Vector.

"What was that?" He asked loudly. Lucy heard his shoes on the tile floor come close to the door and the it swung open.

"Hi!" Lucy said cheerfully with a little wave. Vector stood there in the doorway staring at her. "Ehem." Lucy fake-coughed, "Aren't you going to capture me?"

"Overkill, get in here!" Vector called. Overkill came in with an evil grin on his face, "We meat again Mrs. Gru." He said laughing, "This time you're not escaping me." He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her up off the ground. She didn't resist, she just looked disgusted. I guess I learned a few things from my mother. The thought made her smile.

"What's so funny?" Overkill snapped as he bound her hands behind her back. This time he didn't tie up her feet, Lucy assumed that she'd be walking to her next destination.

"None of your business." Lucy snapped back.

"Don't even talk to her." Vector told Overkill, "Take her to the chamber."

"The toilet chamber or the execution chamber?" Overkill asked. Vector slapped his fore-head with his palm.

"What do you think?" He said impatiently.

Overkill nodded and shoved Lucy, "Come on." Lucy really hoped Vector meant the toilet chamber.

* * *

Gru sat lost in thought. He didn't really remember what had happened thanks to the stuff Vector knocked him out with, but he did remember that Lucy was with him before and now she wasn't. This made Gru nervous, why did Vector want Lucy not him? He was the one that refused his plan. There was something off, something more evil than expected here. Because he had been a villain so long he knew this kind of thing. But he never would have expected this kind of a plan from Vector.

Gru heard heavy foot steps come down the stairs. He stood up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Dat's going to leave a bruise dere." He muttered angrily to himself. The footsteps reached to bottom of the stairs. Gru looked over and saw Lucy with her hands bound behind her back and Overkill standing behind her.

"Lucy!" Gru exclaimed. She had multiple bruises on her face and dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes, usually so bright and lively were always sparkling with liveliness. Now they were dull and glassy, the sparkle gone from them. Gru hated to see Lucy like this. But Gru wasn't much better himself.

After a couple seconds that seemed to last forever, Overkill stepped toward Gru's cell. "Come with us." He ordered unlocking the door. Gru had barely even set foot outside the cell when Lucy came rushing over to him. Her hands were still tied behind her back, but that didn't stop her from flinging herself into Gru's arms. There was so much she wanted to tell him but she knew that there wasn't much time. She just wanted to enjoy this moment because she had a sinking feeling that it was going to be one of her last.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Gru whispered in Lucy's ear. She so badly wanted to hug him, but that's hard when your hand are tied up. Instead she kissed his cheek.

"Follow me." Overkill barked. He wanted to interrupt their moment before anything else happened.

The two blushed, they had forgotten that he was there.

Gru and Lucy followed the villain through the maze. Gru had to hand it to him, it was amazing that he knew his way around this place.

"We're here." Overkill said after a few minutes of walking. They stopped in front of a large metal door, "You go in there." He said opening the door and shoving Lucy in. He closed it quickly so that Gru couldn't see what was inside. Then he pointed across the hall to another door. "You go in there."

Gru opened to door and stepped into the room. It was about the size of a high-school gymnasium with a high ceiling. It was painted a dull gray and the lighting gave it a eerie look. The only furniture in it was a table with a couple of chairs at the far end. In the middle, painted in bright orange was Vector's logo.

"Take a seat." Overkill said, coming in behind Gru. The two made their way to the table, Overkill following behind Gru in case he tried to escape. The walk across the room took at least a minute and the while time Gru was thinking about Lucy. Other than the girls, Gru had never loved anybody like how he loved Lucy. If something happened to her he wasn't sure what would happen to him. Or how the girls would react. He didn't want to think about it.

Gru sat down at the chair that said 'Gru' on it. The one to his right had the word Wilde written with a line through it, under that it said Gru.

"Felonious Gru, my old enemy." Vector said entering the room through a door behind the table.

"Why couldn't I have used day door?" Gru asked, annoyed. Vector ignored him and kept talking. "Gru, I noticed you refused to join forces with me and the other villains. Is there a reason?"

"I'm not a villain anymore. I have a family and a job at the AVL." Gru told Vector, "What do you want now?"

"I want you to join me, we could use your experience."

"I am not going to join your crazy plan Vector." Gru said crossing his arms, a trick he had picked up from the girls.

"If you don't, you will face the consequences." Vector said, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What would that be?" Gru asked. He wasn't sure whether he should be scared or not.

"This!" Vector yelled pulling out a remote and hitting a button on. His logo in the middle of the floor split in half then the floor opened. When it was fully open, a platform raised out of the center. On that platform was Lucy. She was sitting on the floor of a cage but when the platform raised she stood up.

"If you don't join us, we'll kill her." Vector said pointing at the cage with Lucy in it. She waved to Gru.

"How are you going to do that to her?" Gru asked Vector. He was trying not to sound too mad, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, well the floor of her cage is run with electrical wire. All I have do to shock the occupant of the cage his press this button." Vector said. Much to Gru's suprise, he pressed the button.

Lucy felt a strong jolt of electricity. Her muscles tensed, then she collapsed. Lucy was not about to just lay there and show weakness she stood shakily back to her feet. Her hair was coming out of its bun and flying all over. She pushed some behind her ear.

Gru grabbed the remote out of Vector's hands. Vector looked stunned, he reached for it back but Gru wouldn't let him have it back.

"Dan, Overkill!" Vector shouted. His two henchmen approached Gru. Dan didn't even give Gru a chance to return the remote, he punched Gru in the face. Blood started flowing from his nose. He wiped it away. Overkill came from the other side and kicked Gru in the back of the head.

"No!" Lucy yelled as the remote flew out of Gru's hand. Vector fumbled with it then caught it.

"So Gru, are you joining us?" Vector asked, his finger hovering dangerously over the electrocution button. Lucy was shaking with anticipation. She knew that if Gru refused, she wouldn't make it through this mission. She wasn't even sure what would happen if he agreed to it. Part of her wanted Gru to join if it meant she could live, but then part of her didn't want Gru to agree to join.

Silence hung in the air, making it thick with anticipation. Lucy held her breath.

"I'll join you." Gru said after what felt like an eternity. Vector smiled, clearly pleased, "Good choice. But Little Miss Agent here still gets it. Unpredictable!" Vector laughed evilly and pressed the button, this time holding his finger there.

The shock that Lucy received was incredibly powerful. It was much worse than being tasered.

"Lucy!" Gru yelled jumping for the remote. He grabbed it from Vector's hands but just as he did so, Dan and Overkill attacked him. The last thing Lucy saw was Gru fighting for her. It made her smile, then everything went black.

**This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but close enough. The next chapter will be up soon and I have many ideas for the upcoming events! Please review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter Six: Very Much Alive

**Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. I wasn't sure where to go with it. But I have many ideas for upcoming chapters, so hopefully they won't take as long. With that said, please enjoy chapter six!**

As soon as Lucy opened her eyes, a wave of pain crashed over her entire body. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Even breathing hurt.

"You're alive?!" A surprised voice exclaimed from in front of Lucy. Normally she would have said something witty, but that's hard when you can't even lift up your head.

"I thought I killed you!" Lucy could distinguish the voice as Vector's. He was sitting bolt-right up on a couch, looking down on Lucy who was laying on the floor.

"I'm pretty hard to get rid of." Lucy said. The threatening effect was completely lost and she ended up sounding sick and defeated.

"I know that now. My next attempt at disposing of you will be better," Vector sneered, "because there won't be anybody to help you." Lucy looked up at Vector, a stunned expression on her face.

"What do you mean..." Lucy trailed off, wringing her hands together nervously. She gasped as she noticed her wedding ring was gone. Lucy glared at Vector.

"I thought I'd let you know that I'm borrowing your ring. It's worth a lot of money you know." Vector said, holding Lucy's ring. Lucy narrowed her angry green eyes at him.

"So, are going to let me in on what's going on?" She asked Vector, trying to sound unaffected by the while situation.

"I'm not sure if I should." Vector said in mock sadness, "Aw, am I gonna make you cry?"

Lucy couldn't just sit there anymore, she stood up. Her vision swam and she sat back down. Vector chuckled at her clumsiness.

Lucy wanted to curl up unit a ball and give up, but she wasn't about to let Vector win. She stood up again, this time it wasn't as bad and she was able to stay on her feet.

"You, my friend, are not going to be happy." Lucy Gru said as she punched Vector in the face.

Vector recoiled awkwardly from the blow. He fell off the couch and dropped the ring, which Lucy snatched up and returned to her finger. Vector stood up and adjusted his crooked and cracked glasses. With a speed Lucy would never have guessed that he had, Vector lunged forward and collided with Lucy, knocking her to the ground. Headache forgotten, Lucy automatically went into battle mode.

"Get off me!" Lucy hissed, flailing around. Vector had her pinned to the ground in a semi-awkward position, Lucy didn't expect the unfit guy to be so strong. But Lucy wasn't giving up with out a fight. One of Lucy's fists came into contact with Vector's neck. He let out a strangled gasp and loosened his grip on Lucy. She took this opportunity flipped over, getting out of Vector's grip. Lucy stood up quickly and gracefully, then delivered a a hard kick to Vector's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Lipstick taser!" The red-head sang cheerfully, pointing an imaginary lipstick taser at Vector, "now for my escape."

* * *

Antonio Perez stood at Margo Gru's door. He wasn't sure whether to knock or leave. Her dad would be furious to see him there, but Margo had asked if he wanted to come over. He finally made a split second decision and he rapped on the door. It was answered by a very nervous-looking Margo.

"Hey Margo. Nice to see you." Antonio said smoothly. Margo smiled at him, but worry was still plain in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her. His people skills were getting better, usually he paid no mind to anyone's emotions but his own.

"Come inside." Margo said. She closed the door behind Antonio. The two made there way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong? You seem so distracted and worried." Antonio asked again. Margo sighed, she wasn't sure if sage should tell him.

"You know how my parents are secret agents right?" Margo began.

"Yeah, I know that."

"They went on a mission to stop this guy named Vector from getting off the moon." Margo said, "It's a long story." She added when she saw Antonio's look of confusion.

"Well, it turned out to be a trap. Then my parents were captured. Gru was forced to agree to one Vector's crazy plans or else he would kill Lucy. So he agreed. But he still wanted to kill Lucy, so a fight started. This is where we come in and help. But we couldn't all escape, so Dr. Nefario took us kids back and we left Gru. He was supposed to rescue Lucy, but yesterday, he came back without her and now he hasn't come up from the lab." Margo said quickly. It was unlike he to talk so fast and nervously like that. Things must be bad.

"So what are you going to do? You can't just let this happen." Antonio said. He looked into Margo's eyes, she stared at him. But not like most other girls looked at him. Margo looked at him like a friend, not like the-cutest-boy-they-had-ever-seen look most girls gave him.

"We are going to get Lucy back." Margo said matter-of-factly. Antonio gaped at her.

"Just us two?" He asked softly, still not believing what she wanted to do.

"No, we'll bring Edith and Agnes." Margo said, "And a few minions."

"Are you insane?!" Antonio spluttered, "You'll be grounded till your next birthday. Maybe even longer."

"It's for my mother." Margo stated plainly. Antonio knew there was no point in arguing with that.

"We could at least leave Agnes. She's so little." Antonio said. Margo shot him an angry glare.

"We all go together, as sisters. Plus you." Margo said, there was no use trying to convince her otherwise.

"Alright, how will we get there?" Antonio asked, hoping that Margo would give up when she realized that they had no way to get there.

"We fly." Margo said simply.

"You're crazy?!" Antonio spluttered in total disbelief, "We can't fly to Florida!"

"That is where you're wrong." Margo told him.

**..**..**..**

Edith watched the ground rush by beneath the pointy silver air-ship. Dr. Nefario had found it hidden near where Gru and Lucy were captured and brought it back. Now, piloted by Margo, they flew to save Lucy.

"Do you even know how to fly?" Antonio asked for the hundredth time. Margo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Gru showed me how in case of emergencies. I can totally fly it." Margo assured him, but he still looked doubtful.

"Even I know how to fly it." Edith piped up from behind them. She wasn't about to miss a perfect opportunity to sound better than somebody. After all, not everybody could fly the giant plane.

"I wish I had a unicorn that I could ride." Agnes said dreamily.

"You're never going to get a unicorn." Edith said, exasperated. Agnes looked at her with a pouty face. Edith sighed loudly and impatiently.

"You two stop it." Margo said from the pilot's seat. Edith stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

BEE-DO BEE-DO BEE-DO

Margo jumped at the sound of her ringtone. She quickly answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Margo Gru, you and your seesters are in a world of trouble." Gru fumed from the other end of the line, "Where even are you?!"

"We are flying to rescue Lucy." Margo said, "And you any stop us."

"Well I can't do anyting now!" Gru yelled into the phone, followed by a sigh. Margo could picture him rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Gru. But you didn't seen like you were going to do anything and I..." Margo trailed off as her voice caught in her throat.

"And you...?" Gru asked, calmed down.

"And I can't let anything happen to Lucy." Margo finished. She cringed at her words, she knew that she acted motherly sometimes, but towards her mother. That was weird.

Gru must have sensed how she felt, "Lucy is just another one of you gorls at heart. She needs help sometimes. And from you and your seesters, she couldn't have asked for a better rescue crew."

"You really think so?" Margo asked, her nervousness starting to melt away.

"I do. Now go save Lucy." Gru said, "And make sure to be safe and help your sisters. I'm serious, be safe." He added, his voice taking a very serious tone.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Margo said, hoping she sounded reassuring.

"I am still going to worry. But I know you'll be okay." Gru said with a sigh, "Now hurry."

"You got it! See you soon." Margo said, "Love you da..." Margo was cut off as her phone lost signal.

"Was that your dad?" Antonio asked after Margo turned off her phone.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Are we there yet." Edith complained, "I'm bored."

"Almost, Edith. Be patient." Margo said, "But I think this button makes us go faster."

All of a sudden the plane lurched forward at a very fast speed. They were on their way to rescue Lucy.


	7. Chapter Seven: A New Plan And An Escape

**A/N: Wow this update took forever! I'm really sorry, I've been as busy as heck these past few days. Anyway, I like the character of Antonio and want to bring him into my story. He might be slightly out of character, but remember, it's been a while since the movie. I'm better at writing Lucy's character, yaaaaaay! :)**

Thanks to my reviewers, this is for you! Because I am like a writing slave for you guys. Not really, but know what I'm saying. Enjoy!

"Alright, we're going to lay down a couple of rules." Margo said, pacing back and forth in front of her sister and Antonio. Edith groaned and pulled her hat down over her eyes. Why did her sister have to be so much like Gru sometimes?

"First, you have to follow my instruction, next don't kill yourself or anyone else." Margo said. She looked pointedly at Edith for the second rule, "Lastly, stick together."

"Okay, we got it." Edith said, exasperatedly. Agnes nodded excitedly, Antonio nodded a little more calmly.

"Lets go then." Margo said walking toward a normal enough house. But looks will be deceiving, according to the phone tracking devise, that's where Vector and the other villains were keeping Lucy.

Agnes took Margo's hand and reached out for Edith's. Edith rolled her eyes, but still held Agnes's hand. Margo reached out her other free hand to Antonio. He looked surprised at first but then took it. Margo and Antonio met gazes, they both knew the danger in this. The younger two just saw it like another adventure.

"Ready?" Margo asked. A chorus of "Yes!" answered her question. Off they went.

* * *

Lucy ran frantically through the maze of hallways. She had been this way three times already today and was getting nowhere. She knew it was only a matter of time before Vector or any of the other villains caught her.

"Focus, Lucy." She said to herself. But no matter how hard she tried, the thought of Gru was burned into her mind. He had gone all out to try an save her, only to stop when he was so close. The girls had expected them both to return safely, not they all probably thought she was dead. Except Gru.

"Stop thinking like that." Lucy hissed under her breath. She shook her head firmly.

_Lucy wasn't dead, she knew it when she felt somebody harshly shaking her awake. _

_"Huh?" She moaned, opening her eyes drowsily, "Gru?!" She immediately snapped to attention._

_"Listen Lucy, I'm here to save you. But first you have to do one thing." Gru whispered. Lucy nodded, noticing she was back in a cell._

_"After all this is over, you'll still love me." _

_"What are planning that would make me hate you?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow in question._

_"You'll find out soon." Gru said quickly. The next thing Lucy knew she was slipping back into unconscious and Gru was nowhere to be found. And the next time she woke up was in the company of Vector._

Looking back upon the last twenty-four hours of her life, Lucy ranked them up in the "Insane, Makes No Sense" category. No, Lucy had to create a new category to sort the last days into.

"I was just here." Lucy exclaimed, rounding a corner. She folded her arms and thought of a new hallway to take that might lead her somewhere she hadn't been already. Like the exit, I haven't been there yet, Lucy thought with a small smile. Then something caught her eye. A small price of paper was taped to the otherwise blank wall. Naturally, Lucy went over to read it.

"The Fortress Of Vectortude. What a stupid name for a lair." Lucy chuckled and looked over the paper. It was a map of the whole underground facility. Lucy had to admit it was pretty impressive. The whole thing was like a giant corn-maze in the shape of Vector's logo. Lucy was somewhere in the middle, and the exit was just around the corner, behind a secret door.

With the newfound knowledge, Lucy took off running as fast as she could for the door. She turned abruptly around a sharp bend and collided into someone.

"Lucy?!" A familiar voice asked with much surprise and relief.

"Margo, what are you... Know what? I'm not even going to ask." Lucy said, she tried to sound very motherly but it was impossible.

"I'm so glad that Pajama Man didn't get you." Agnes said happily, rushing to give Lucy a hug. Lucy laughed and picked the little girl up.

Edith came over a little more shyly, she usually wasn't a very affectionate person. The blonde girl still managed to give Lucy a hug though.

"I'm glad you're okay." Margo said simply. She hung back, not joining her sisters. Lucy looked at her quizzically.

"I'm fine, are you?" Lucy asked, taking a step toward the oldest girl. She didn't move away when Lucy pulled Margo into their group-hug, although she seemed a little reluctant.

Antonio hung back, not wanting to ruin the family's moment, until Lucy finally saw him. She gave him a warm smile and motioned him to come closer.

"Are you that Antonio boy Margo talks about sometimes?" Lucy asked him, still holding Agnes and Edith. Margo stood next to Lucy and gave her an annoyed look.

"I guess I am." Antonio said, he reached out a hand for Lucy to shake and immediately regretted it. Margo's mother had the death grip.

"It's nice to finally meat you. Ive heard a lot about you. Gru never says anything good though." Lucy whispered this last part as if Gru were standing in the room.

"Lucy, come on." Margo said impatiently. She crossed her arms and looked at the redhead.

Lucy smiled at her daughter, "Yep, lets go."

The five of them headed off in the direction of the secret door.

"Here we are." Lucy said, after a minute of cautiously wandering down a long hallway.

"This is the way we came." Margo pointed out.

"Good, we're going in the right direction." Lucy said. She leaned up against the wall and knocked on it. Sure enough, it was hollow.

"How do you open it?" Lucy asked, turning to the oldest girl, "Any ideas?"

"This is how you open it." A high-pitched, snarly voice said, as the wall slid open to revel a set of stairs leading up. Standing on those stairs, was a tall, lanky woman whom Lucy didn't recognize. She easily was a few inches taller then Lucy was built much more sturdier.

"Hello!" Lucy gave a small cheerful wave, "You wouldn't believe me if I said I was looking for the bathroom would you?"

The lady responded by grabbing the collar of Lucy's blue coat and yanking it towards her.

"Hey!"Lucy protested, she took an opportunity to step on the woman's foot with her heel.

"Why you little..." The woman let go of Lucy and reduced to hopping around while cradling her injured foot.

Lucy grabbed Agnes's hand and took off running up the stairs, Edith, Margo and Antonio right behind them.

"Nobody gets away from X and lives!" The woman, X, yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Seconds later, the group heard footsteps following them.

"My legs are tired." Agnes whined, "Can we stop?" The littlest girl looked up at Lucy with round, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry honey." Lucy said sympathetically. She scooped up her youngest daughter and let her ride piggy back.

"No fair!" Edith complained. Margo shot her a glare, "Whatever." The blonde muttered.

After what felt like hours of running up stairs, the group finally reached the top. Lucy looked somewhat worn out but was rest to keep going. Margo and Edith wee both fine, but Antonio was gasping for breath.

"Looks like all those videos games are catching up to you." Margo remarked. Antonio mangers a smile in between gasps.

"Don't make me carry you too." Lucy said, seeing Antonio.

"No, no, I'm fine." Antonio said, catching his breath.

Without another word, the group started running down the hall. They were inside the small house now and almost to the door.

"Who needs doorknobs?." Lucy asked casually, as she kicked the door down.

"That's one way to do it." Margo muttered to herself.

The five escapees burst, literally, into the bright outdoors.

"Head for the hills!" Lucy shouted, fist in the air. They ran to where Margo had parked the airship and climbed aboard.

"Can we go home now?" Edith asked, pulling her hat down into her face.

"Yes!" Lucy said, in her normal, cheery-like manor.

Nobody argued with that.

**As usual, I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. You have my permission to laugh, 'cause I bet this chapter is loaded with my stupid mistakes. Anyway, hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter Eight: I Know You From Somewhere

**A/N: Apon suggestions and personal preference, I am going to do more with Antonio. I think he's a pretty cool character, even though he can be kind of a player. I think thy having his father put in jail might change him a little bit. And yes, I'm updating in a more timely fashion this time, so that's good. Over thirty reviews already?! Thanks guys, it means a lot to hear your suggestions and support. Enjoy chapter eight!**

"You let the captives get away?!"

"I'm sorry dad, they're smarter than I expected."

Mr. Perkins sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You said that when I had to get you off the moon! Listen Victor-"

"Vector"

"Vector, I know you're becoming a strong and well-respected villain, but this job might be over your head." The bigger man said, standing up and pacing the room.

"You aren't going to replace me!" Vector spluttered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that the villain I send to take care of the job doesn't underestimate his opponents." Mr. Perkins said. He stopped walking and looked at Vector. "I hate to do this, but you're not responsible enough yet."

"Fine, go ahead and replace me." Vector threw his hands in the air and brought them back down at the sight of his father's expression.

"I'm not replacing you, just assigning somebody else the job."

Mr. Perkins said firmly, "My decision is final. You are dismissed."

Vector gaped at his father in disbelief. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he stood up and walked out of the room.

On the way out he noticed a tall, lanky woman dressed in all black sitting in the waiting area. Vector assumed that this lady, X was her name, would be taking over. He had seen her around the lair but hasn't thought much of her. Until he saw how vaguely familiar she looked. Tall, red hair, emerald eyes, upturned nose. She looked a lot like that Lucy girl who had recently escaped.

"Hello, I'm Vector. I would assume you're my new boss." Vector said, walking over to join X.

"Oh, so you're Mr. Perkins son. Nice to met you, I'm X."

"You look really familiar. Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like somebody named Lucy Wilde?" Vector asked, sitting down very close to the redhead. X scooted over slightly.

"You mean my sister?" She asked.

For the second time that day, all Vector could do was gape. He stared stupidly at X for a minute before the secretary broke the awkward silence. "Mr. Perkins will see you now."

"See ya' Vector." She said with small wave. Vector, still stunned out of speech, waved back.

* * *

The silver airship arrived home very late that night. The four girls, plus Antonio, went inside quietly so as not to wake Gru, or any of the minions. Agnes and Edith both collapsed into bed without even changing clothes. With the two youngest girls in bed, Margo pulled Lucy aside.

"Can I ask you something?" The brunette asked, pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

"Of course." Lucy said, "Anytime."

"What was point of the mission? I mean, why did you even have to go?" Margo asked sheepishly. Lucy was taken by surprise for a moment. A.V.L agents weren't allowed to tell anyone, not even family, about their missions. Margo knew that.

"Well, just some abnormal villain activity." Lucy said, wringing her hands together nervously. She hated lying to people, especially her family.

"Please Lucy. I won't tell anyone." Margo was almost begin now.

"There has been rumors in the ranks of the A.V.L that villains have been working together under one specific boss. That 'boss' was supposedly that weirdo, Vector. We had to got see if it was true." Lucy explained. She knew it was totally against the rules, and that she could lose her job, but Lucy hated to see Margo look so desperate and sad.

"Oh." Margo said. She seemed distant and in-thought.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You or Gru. This seems dangerous, I just wanted to know what you were up against." Margo said, she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around the girl. She thought it was sweet how much Margo cared, considering she hardly ever showed much affection toward anyone but her sisters.

After a moment more of a loving embrace Lucy pulled away and held Margo's shoulders. "You can't tell anyone, not even Edith or Agnes or Antonio." The redhead looked into her daughter's brown eyes as she said this.

Margo nodded, "I promise."

"Right then, lets get you," Lucy gently tapped Margo's nose, "Settled into bed without waking your sisters."

Margo smiled, sometimes it didn't hurt to act like a kid. She still was a kid, but sometimes she couldn't show it. Now with two amazing parents, the oldest was learning she didn't have to constantly be taking care if her sisters.

"What about your friend Antonio?" Lucy asked suddenly, interrupting Margo's thoughts.

"I can walk home if you'd like." The black-haired boy walked into the room, hands in his pockets.

"It's not trouble if you want to stay. Besides, we dragged you into the mess of being a spy and now we'll need your help." Lucy said waving her hand in the air as she spoke.

Margo stared, stunned, at Lucy. Never in a million years had she expected that. Antonio looked equally as stunned.

"Although, he'll be staying in the guest room of course." Lucy added when she saw both Margo's and Antonio's looks of shock.

"Are you sure Gru won't kill him?" Margo asked. She meant it to be a joke, but I'm some way it was a real possibility.

"I wasn't planning on mentioning this but," Lucy leaned down and motioned the two kids over closer to her, "It's part of the rules of being a spy, that once you expose a civilian to your mission, they have to stay in your company until its over with. That way they can't tell anyone and ruin your chance of success." Lucy added in a voice just above a whisper, "or something like that."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault I dragged you along. If I had known I would have." Margo said to Antonio.

"It's okay. I guess I should contact my mother. I was supposed to be home an hour ago." Antonio said, pulling out his phone, "Can I have help with an excuse to why I'll be stuck here?"

"Tell her that Edith got hurt and you have to help watch Agnes." Margo said.

"No, tell her that I got hurt you have to help watch Edith mad Agnes. It's more convincing that way." Lucy chimed in.

Antonio's fingers flew across his phone's keypad with astonishing speed. "Done." He said after few seconds.

"Margo, you go get ready for bed and I'll help Antonio find the guest room."

Margo nodded in response and have Lucy another small hug before going upstairs.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can stay." Lucy motioned for Antonio to follow her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't question me Pajamas, I know what I'm doing." X said with an exasperated sigh.

"But just walking into the A.V.L won't work. You'll be spotted."

"Not if I look like a certain Lucy Gru."

**Goodness, line breaks are annoying! So are spelling mistakes, I know. But there's twenty four little buttons, all not even a centimeter apart. It's like they want you to make mistakes! Anyway, hope you like it, the next should (hopefully) be up soon.**


End file.
